witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ran
Ran (란 Lan) is an A-Class WH Witch based in the Western District. Tasha discovered she is a witch and recruited her into the organization. Ran is part of Team Beast Master alongside her master, Nekbet and has a Spiritual Supporter, Bagira. Appearance Ran is a small, black-haired teen with her hair in a small bun with a pouch containing it, which is probably her hat. She wears a hair clip on the right side of her head. Her first outfit consists of a plain, white, collared shirt with a black tie and a white miniskirt. Over it is a single-breasted black jacket, and on top of that is a black capelet with fur trim. She wears white knee-high socks and black heels. Her second outfit alters drastically. She now wears a black top that trails just below her waist, with elaborate decorations pinned on. She wears a black bolero with long, wide sleeves, fingerless gloves, and a belt around her hips. Ran no longer wears a skirt, having traded it out for black, skin-tight shorts. Her hair has also grown noticeably longer. Personality Ran is very close to Tasha, referring to him as her "big brother" and expressing her wish to be on a team with him. She is quick to chastise others, especially when they get into fights with Tasha, but never places blame on Tasha himself. Story History Ran recently awakened into a witch and was discovered and recruited by Tasha, leading her to call him "Big Brother". Eclipse Shadenon notes that Tasha "always brings back Spiritual Supporters" and that Ran is the first person with a Spiritual Supporter that she met.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 10, Page 33-34 Nekbet took in Ran as her disciple. The Other Magic Marksman Arc Ran and Nekbet discover a witch's castle, and requests for backup in order to raid it. While awaiting reinforcements, they see the castle attacked. Upon arriving, they find it completely destroyed, and are attacked by Ryuhwan. In the ensuing battle, she is separated from her master and is targeted by Ryuhwan. When Tasha finds her, she has her Supporter, Bagira, summoned. However, he had several bullet holes in him and was reaching his limit. Nevertheless, Ryuhwan praised them for being the first ones to completely block all of his attacks. With Tasha's arrival, she and Bagira retreat from the battle. Escape from Britain Arc Ran and Monica are seen waiting for the WH Express Train to arrive, noting that it was late. She, like the other A-Class WH members, convenes in Britain. She and Monica arrive at the restaurant as Cougar Kunein gets into an argument with Tasha and Mordred, kicking in the back and reprimanding him for his behavior. She mentions that she wanted to be in a team with Tasha, but did not want to intrude on his team with Xing and Tarras, which Tasha vehemently denies being a part of. She and Monica then tease Mordred, each saying that they would make a better team with Tasha than "that pumpkin," resulting in Mordred chasing them around with her swords. Later, when Tasha is trying to escape Britian with Mordred, Ran was the first to step up and join sides with Tasha. As Amos is about to insult her for siding with Tasha, Bagira tells him off stating that Ran could beat Amos 1000 times over. Just as the A-class witch hunters are about to engage in a fight, East shows up trapping Ran and Monica in Surtrs' flames. The two attempt to fly over the flames using Bagira but are intercepted by Varete who immediatly defeats them. She is later against Merlins' order of not persuing Tasha. Invasion Arc Ran is dispatched north, along with Monica and Tania Doberg. Powers and Abilities Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Ran produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Supporter Bagira (바기라 Bagila): A panther-like Spiritual Supporter. He is the first Supporter shown to completely block all of Ryuhwan's attacks, despite being barely able to move as a result. In his manaless form, Bagira takes on the form of a small cat with a collar and bell. Equipment Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. *'Emblem' (문장 Munjang): Every A/S-Class WH is attributed with an unique insignia which is on their emblem. The emblem allows others to guess certain facts about the wearer's life or abilities. Relationships Tasha Godspell Ran has an evident crush on Tasha (most likely due to the fact that he recruited her). Ran refers to Tasha as "Oppa" which translates to brother. Ran wanted to be on a team with Tasha but he got paired up with Xing and Tarras. Ran believes Tasha shouldn't be separated from Halloween due to it going against the Golden Contract and partly because of her loyalty to Tasha. Bagira Bagira is Ran's spiritual supporter so they obviously care greatly for one another. Bagira would sacrifice his own life if it meant saving Ran and Ran would never abandon Bagira in a fight even if her life was in danger. Bagira is protective of Ran and will threaten anyone who tries to insult her or interrupt her conversations. Nekbet Nekbet is Ran's teammate and teacher. Ran appears to respects her and listens carefully to what Nekbet has to say as she was able to easily recall what Nekbet taught her about a supporter-master relationship when the other WHs tried to separate Tasha and Halloween. Trivia *Ran made her first appearance in an omake before her actual debut. References Navigation Category:Witch Category:Witch Hunter Category:Female Category:Characters